Sister
by Lli
Summary: A crossover with the series Artemis Fowl, newly moved over from said book's section. Set after the 2nd book, Holly runs into unusual family problems when the Goblins move aboveground.
1. Author's Notes!

Author's notes  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I know this might come as a shock, but, I don't own either Artemis Fowl or (!) Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. They belong to the muchly-gifted Mr. Colfer and the wonderful, if sometimes ignored, people over at DIC. I'm not making money off this, though my computer manufacturer is, so please don't sue.  
  
Just for clarity:  
  
SH22: Is the DIC cartoon Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. A quick synopsis of the plot:  
  
A clone of Dr. Moriarty, all time brilliant bad guy from the canon, is created by Martin Fenwick, a rather wacked French geneticist, and set loose in new London; in the 22nd century. Sherlock Holmes is then brought back to life (his body having been preserved in honey. don't ask me why) by Inspector Beth Lestrade of New Scotland Yard to catch said criminals. Lestrade works for Chief Inspector Greyson, who assigned her a compudroid. The Inspector promptly named this robot Watson and, once Holmes was brought, made to read the original Watson's diaries. He then modeled himself after the original Watson and became Holmes' best friend/assistant/confident.  
  
The Irregulars, Deidre, Wiggins, and Tennyson are a group of teenagers that meet Holmes, Lestrade and Watson during a trip to the Underground. (A lot of underground (who would of thought?) tunnels that were once, I believe, subways.) Much too Lestrade's frustration they are often called upon for help by Holmes. Also Tennyson is disabled and therefore runs around in a hover chair, speaking through a voice synth that makes "beep whiiiirr" sounds. -shrug- Once again, don't ask me why.. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Haunted  
  
1869 London graveyard, England  
  
The boy was young. He couldn't be more than fourteen. But his face, his face looked older than time. Dressed, like he was, in the traditional black of funerals, relatives and friends walked by him. Sometimes briefly resting their hand on his shoulder sometimes patting his back. All of them murmured regrets and sympathetic words. He didn't answer, or even acknowledge them.  
  
Some had been surprised when he hadn't cried during the service. Others put it down to shock. The rumor was he'd been there when it happened. Such a shame, they said. She was such a pretty little thing. Supposedly they'd been very close.  
  
The boy was still standing in front of the grave long after even his father had left. It all kept replaying inside his head. Over and over again. The horse, the rock, her terrified violet eyes, and how it was his fault.  
  
The wind had picked up, blowing his black hair into his eyes and pricking his skin. He didn't care. He had dared her, dared her to ride the stallion when she was afraid of heights. It was his fault the horse had reared. He'd frightened it. He must have. He hadn't moved fast enough to catch her before her head hit the rock. His fault.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Come back. Please, I'm sorry." He shut his eyes as the tears leaked out. "Sister I'm so sorry."  
  
2104 New London Underground, England  
  
He should have known; they were so similar, these two sisters of his. He threw the letter into the microwave. Elizabeth had come back after all. Only, not the way he'd begged for. But, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
There was one difference however. This Elizabeth hated him. Loathed him. But all the same, he loved her. Even though she brought back all the memories, all the guilt he'd fought for so long to forget. And he couldn't tell her. Not in a million years. She'd be disgusted and horrified. He couldn't possibly do that to her.  
  
As the once familiar scene began to replay itself, he realized there was only one way to protect her. He would do to her what he'd done to the last one. To some extent, at any rate. But just the thought of it hurt, the thought of her terrified violet eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. Really...sister.It's the only way. I'm sorry." He was whimpering now. His eyes shut as he cried for the second time in his life. His sister hadn't come back to comfort him, his sister had come back to haunt him.  
  
Martin Fenwick stepped quietly away from the door. He knew, without a doubt, that his Master was no longer well. "Mon ami, things are about to change. Though I do not think it will be for the better, ah non." 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One: Innocent until proven guilty.  
  
2105 Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
Artemis Fowl glowered down at Captain Short. "And so you expect me to help?"  
  
Holly was in no better a mood than Artemis. "Yes! You little Mud worm, yes! It's your fault we're in this mess! Don't you care? This girl is our last chance!"  
  
"How is she your last chance? You don't even know who she is!! She could be dead for all you know. And really even if I DO find her, who says she'll help, and who says she'll even be useful if she does help? I'm not going to have any thing to do with this. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't sell anyone any of Foaly's precious codes."  
  
"Yeah, sure Fowl. Cause I really believe you. Who else could possibly know enough about Foaly's system to get a hold of his access codes? Who, for that matter, would even know about Foaly's system? So either you sold them or you sold information about them."  
  
"Look, Holly, I didn't sell anybody anything. Now, as stimulating as this conversation is, I have better things to do with my time."  
  
"Fowl! There are Goblins running around New London!"  
  
"Look Holly, I'll think about it. Maybe that'll show you I had nothing to do with it. Though I still don't understand why-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'll be back in three days." And, without so much as a 'thank you for the tea', Holly let herself out.  
  
**********  
  
Holly used to love flying. She still did, technically; the only thing was that the scenery had changed. The mud people had ruined the Emerald Isle, huge ugly clots of concrete and metal had crawled out over more then eighty percent of the beautiful little Island. Holly spat in disgust.  
  
*********  
  
Hurriedly, Holly took off her Hummingbirds and leapt into her pod. Buckling in and turning on the radio, she was greeted by Foaly.  
  
"Hello Holly. How are you? Did you get there okay? No run ins with Italian trolls? Didn't drink any poisoned tea or anything? What did Fowl say?"  
  
"Fine, yes, no, no. He'll think about it. "  
  
"Well, I'm fine too, seeing as you asked. Bother Fowl. He knew what would happen if he sold those codes to the Goblins. And look! Happy day, we have Goblins running around aboveground! Everywhere. Like swear toads!"  
  
Holly smiled, though Foaly couldn't see it with the resolution on the pod screen. "He says he didn't sell them. Says he doesn't know anything about it. And you know, after the whole Koboi thing.."  
  
"Of course he "didn't" sell them. What else is he going to say? Anyways, I don't trust this line so I'll talk to you when you get here."  
  
"Foaly, you don't trust_any_line."  
Operations Room,  
  
LEP Headquarters, The Haven  
  
Faoly frowned at his reflection in the computer screen. There was more here then Commander Root insisted there was. Root didn't connect stolen faery access codes, Goblins above ground and the complete shutting down of Foaly's system to Artemis Fowl. Of course, after the Koboi thing, there was no reason to.  
  
But who else could it be? The Goblins had downed the Faeries entire underground world with the press of a single (and probably large and red) button. Although Foaly seriously doubted they knew that.  
  
In fact, he seriously doubted that the Goblins would even have thought of buying those access codes. Goblins weren't the brightest of creatures. There had to be somebody behind all this. But who would want Goblins running around on the surface? And why? It didn't appear to be profitable to Fowl, except the money for the codes, and that wouldn't cover the loses he would probably suffer once the Mud people realised that the Goblins weren't kids in Hallows Eve costumes. Yay. Cross-species war. Besides, Artemis had matured, Foaly thought that he'd grown out of his 'I don't care about the world' phase. Or at least, so he liked to hope.  
  
The shutting of the Ops' door cut his train of thought short. Foaly glanced over at Holly, who'd made herself at home on a work bench.  
  
"You sure you want to do this Holly?"  
  
Holly glanced up at her friend. "Yes. We need that girl."  
  
"Right. And I suppose I shouldn't bother to suggest someone else go." Foaly swivelled his chair around to face her.  
  
"No. Nobody else can do this. Nobody else can know. You know what would happen if anybody found out that I'm part human! Only Artemis can know."  
  
Technically, Foaly knew he should find Holly's trust in Artemis over her background ridiculous, but he smiled to himself and thought: What they don't can't hurt them.  
  
"By the way Foaly, how old is Fowl?"  
  
"Ah." Foaly clicked a link on the plasma screen. "He's a hundred and four. Why?" "Are you sure?" Holly's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. When am I ever wrong?" Foaly responded with feinged incredulousness.  
  
"Or modest for that matter? Anyways, I know this sounds ridiculous, he can't possibly be a hundred and four. More like twenty-four. It's like he has faery blood in him, or he ages really, really well."  
  
Foaly nodded sagely. "Like Bilbo?"  
  
"Yeah. Like Bilbo."  
  
The two sat in silence for a moment before Holly piped up. "Foaly, do you think he'll help us?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gut feeling. No matter how much I want to punch his arrogant little face in, I think he still has a bit of good left. After all, he does grow organic vegetables."  
  
"Well, if you think he'll help us, then he'll help us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gut feeling." 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Above ground  
  
2105 Fowl Manor, Ireland  
  
The much-discussed Artemis Fowl sat lost in thought. For the eighteenth time that day, he ran his fingers through his hair. For once in his life, he was completely confused. He didn't know what to do. He rolled Holly and his conversation over in his mind.  
  
'I'm half human. My father was a mud person; he also died two hundred and eighty years ago. My mother's family had, long, long ago, been poisoned by a _different_mud-blood. He found my great-great-great-great-great-you get the picture-grand mother by accident. He was a scientist, and had been trying to make an army of perfect humans to fight the Egyptians (long story). He fed my Grandmother his_poison_ and from then on, it's been passed down through the generations. The only draw back to this formula is it cuts back on the fairy's life span. We where just a bit stronger, just a bit quicker and died just a bit early. Eventually though, our bodies adapted and I'll probably live the normal lifespan.'  
  
'What does this have to do with me?'  
  
'As I said before, you sold LEP information to the Goblins! They're all over the surface! And don't pretend you don't know what that means. We need to get them under control before a war breaks out.  
  
I'm not an only child. My mother gave birth to another daughter three minutes after me. Her name was Elizabeth, we called her Beth. Unfortunately, she took after my father. She was much too large, with white skin. If anyone found out about this, my mother would be in a serious trouble. She froze Beth in a chemical designed by Foaly. It kept Beth alive, but unconscious. Mother and Foaly stole her away to what was, at the time, just plain 'London', where they left her in the Underground. They couldn't really leave a hunk of ice with a two-year-old girl in it, on someone's doorstep. Mother died three months later. This all happened the same year my father died. If we could find her.... Foaly kept tabs on her...up until a year or so ago. She's an Inspector for New Scotland Yard. That's relatively high on the food chain. She'd have information and most likely the means to round up the Goblins. Foaly and I, however, can't simply walk into to New London and get her. We'd be terribly obvious and Foaly needs to stay in the Haven because he runs what's left of the computer network. So, Artemis, you started this. Do you really want the world to be thrown into war?'  
  
Artemis sighed. "Why don't you just put up a time-stop?"  
  
'Um, well, let's see shall we? Those passwords you sold blocked our power supply as well as downed our computer system.' Holly glared. 'Just like you knew they would. Anyways, the point here is we need a human help to find my sister. You don't have the connections, and, even if you do, in truth, I really don't trust you. Not anymore.'  
  
'And so you expect me too help?'  
  
The Leprechaun was right. Even if he hadn't started this mess, he owed Holly for his father. Though the faery's lack of trust in him was rather disappointing. Besides, he didn't want World War III.  
  
The darker side of his mind spoke up. Why should he care if there was another WW? It would be good for business. Again, Holly's furious eyes flashed before him. He sighed. He'd never liked war, never seen the point in the mass murder of innocents.  
  
Pushing out all other thoughts out of his head, Artemis made up his mind. Opening his laptop, he sent an e-mail to Foaly:  
  
I've bought two tickets to New London. Please (he'd debated over that word) tell Holly to meet me at Fowl Manor tomorrow at seven p.m. Send me a description of Beth, I'll look her up. -Artemis Fowl  
  
After sending it, he went and bought those two tickets.  
  
*******  
  
At six o'clock in the evening of the next day, Foaly showed the e-mail to Holly. The first thing that entered his mind was: So the kid's showing his true colours, eh?  
  
"Your gear's in the closet on left, by the TV screen. I'll go get an iris cam." Foaly was as happy as Holly and doing just as badly at hiding it.  
  
*******  
  
They met as planned. Artemis handed Holly a ticket silently.  
  
"I'm glad you've come to your senses, Master Fowl."  
  
"War leaves people poor and unable to invest. It lowers the economy and therefore my trade." Artemis replied stiffly.  
  
"Of course." 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: I understand completely.  
  
New Scotland Yard Headquarters, New London, New England  
  
"Do you understand Lestrade?"  
  
The Inspector in question snapped back to consciousness. "Yeah, yeah, I understand fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chief Inspector Grayson raised his eyebrows pointedly.  
  
"Yes! No destruction of property, public and/or private, no high-speed chases unless absolutely necessary, nothing life-threatening, keep Holmes out of your hair, no more fun-err-I mean..." Lestrade grinned cockily at Grayson.  
  
"Lestrade I am_not_joking_! The big wigs on top say if they get one more damage report from you, you're history! I won't be able to help."  
  
Lestrade nodded solemnly. So that's what he'd been yammering about. She did not like the direction this conversation had taken during her zoning out. "I understand sir."  
  
Grayson sighed. "Lestrade, if I had the choice, you know I wouldn't let you go. So please just try and control yourself a little more, for your sake as well as mine."  
  
Lestrade nodded again and left the office.  
  
*******  
  
22B Baker St., New London  
  
Not bothering to knock, Lestrade tried the handle of 22B Baker St. It was locked. "Zed." Humphing, she brought out the key and made her way in to the darkened flat. "They would be out, wouldn't they?" She asked of no one in particular as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
*******  
  
"Hello Lestrade! How are you this fine day?" Holmes wrung the rainwater out of his hat.  
  
"Just peachy." Lestrade glared at him.  
  
"Ah well. That's good to know."  
  
Lestrade resignedly shook her head.  
  
Pouring himself some tea, from the pot Lestrade had set out, Holmes asked innocently "How did your meeting with the Chief Inspector go?"  
  
"How di-no, no I don't want to know. Well, Mr. Holmes, if you can figure out that I was at a meeting, you can figure out how it went. " Lestrade sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Well actually," Watson admitted, "The only reason he knows is because the Chief Inspector happened to mention it to me."  
  
"Oh. Well, y'know. Stop doing this, don't do that, same old, same old. No biggy." Lestrade smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner.  
  
"Of course." Holmes and Watson chorused in the same dubious tones.  
  
"Ye." Lestrade was cut short by a news report flashing up.  
  
"The, ah, people behind the recent chain of corner store break-ins have now been identified. More on demand."  
  
"More."  
  
"In the most recent break-in one of the security cameras managed to get a shot of the group before being smashed." Here a fuzzy picture of three scaly skinned.things.with large, lidless eyes, filled the screen. "Police presume they are simply costumed adolescents, but warn citizens that these people are considered armed and dangerous." The blonde news anchor shuffled her papers and the screen blanked.  
  
"Well." Said Lestrade, admittedly, rather lamely.  
  
"Well indeed." Replied Watson.  
  
Holmes didn't say anything. 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Five star hotels.  
  
Room 167, Newbury Hotel,  
  
Pandora St., New London  
  
"Sooooooo....This is the girl who's gonna save the faery world, huh?" Artemis looked at the picture heading the article on Beth he'd received from Foaly.  
  
Holly stopped gawking at her hotel room and replied: "Yeah, and if it wasn't for you, it wouldn't need saving." Then returned to her gazing.  
  
This remark was followed by silence. Holly decided, maybe, she shouldn't have said that. Not that he doesn't deserve it, she reminded herself fiercely.  
  
Artemis closed his eyes momentarily. He wondered how long it would take to be forgiven, for doing nothing.  
  
"Doesn't look like much..." He made a stab at conversation, albeit not a very good one.  
  
Holly tore herself away from the duvet cover and looked over his shoulder. "She just looks normal."  
  
And familiar. Both were struck with the same thought. Artemis could've sworn he recognised those eyes. Holly felt like she was looking into a pale mirror, minus the semi-hooked nose.  
  
"I'll look her up tonight. You get some sleep, because I won't wait for you tomorrow." Artemis snapped the computer shut and left for his room.  
  
Doing as she was told, Holly changed and slipped into bed. Artemis had booked two rooms in the most expensive hotel in New London. Holly'd been surprised, but wasn't about to complain. If you had to travel this was the way to do it.  
  
********  
  
Artemis grimaced mentally. He hadn't expected the Yard to have such lengthy protection. Who ever made it knew what they where doing. Foaly would've of been in seventh heaven over this.  
  
He'd been trying to match Beth's picture with one of the Inspectors. Seeing as that was her most recent occupation and that most Inspectors didn't just quit after working as one for two years. He'd expected it to only take a few minutes; government agencies weren't famed for their security. Unfortunately, Destiny had decided he didn't deserve to sleep tonight.  
  
Half and hour later, Artemis grumbled his way into New Scotland Yard's database. After that it was very simple to find out all about Beth.  
  
After fifteen minutes of scanning Lestrade's records, Artemis slipped a printed copy under Holly's adjoining door. With a smile, Artemis snapped his laptop shut. 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: My family tree.  
  
Apartment 17, Fort St., New London  
  
Lestrade woke to chiming of her vid-phone. Grumbling to herself about not getting a single full night's sleep, she slipped into her uniform and answered the phone.  
  
"What do you want?" She said in place of 'Good morning, how are you?"  
  
Grayson replied, "You in my office five minutes ago. Grayson out." In place of 'Fine thanks, how are you?'  
  
'Well! That's just great. Feh.' Still grumbling, the sleep-deprived Inspector pulled a brush through her hair and stomped out to her cruiser.  
  
Halfway too her destination Lestrade screeched to a halt as two short figures shot out in front of her and down a nearby side-street. Consequentially, the taxi behind her only just managed to stop three cm from her bumper.  
  
Ignoring the red-faced cabby's yelling, Lestrade shot off in an even nastier mood.  
  
Still angry, Lestrade stepped into Grayson's office, tempted to slam the door behind her. "Yes?"  
  
"These two, ah, Mr. T. Correy and his daughter Marie," Grayson waved at the other two occupants of the office, "say they have information about those corner store break-ins. Which are, by the way, being handed over to us. They, however, refused to talk to anyone but you."  
  
"Oh." Lestrade had only just realised there were other people in the room.  
  
"Well?" Grayson prompted.  
  
"Oh, yeah. This way." Lestrade led them out into the hallway and back to her office.  
  
Once in the safety and relative privacy of her little grey cube, Lestrade looked her visitors over. Mr. Correy was taller then her, dressed in the latest fashion with neat black hair and icy sharp blue eyes. He couldn't be more than twenty-two. Marie, on the other hand, was very short. Barely reaching three foot six, with dark skin and eyes, she wore baggy pants and a loose (and too large) hoody. Despite her attempt at appearing to be so, Lestrade had a feeling this midget was not a child.  
  
Correy's eyes flitted, almost unnoticeably, around the room. Lestrade allowed herself a little smile. "Don't worry Mr...Correy, I took out the surveillance equipment long ago."  
  
Finding no evidence to the contrary, Correy relaxed slightly. "Inspector Lestrade, my name is Artemis Fowl and this is Holly Short. She is not, as I presume you realised, my child." He smiled suddenly, reminding Lestrade of a vampire.  
  
"Mm Hmm.." Lestrade sighed inwardly, she always got the wackos.  
  
Artemis smiled again, pulled out I.D. and handed it to Lestrade.  
  
"_The_Artemis Fowl, are you? I've heard of you, just barely got out of being cryptonizied 'bout a.decade...ago? Didn't know you were still active." Lestrade squinted at him. "You sure do age well."  
  
"Thank you." Artemis tucked the card back into his wallet. "Now," he said, "onto business." He nodded to Holly.  
  
Holly swallowed and composed herself before answering. "What we... Ihave to say, might come as a bit of a shock to you Be-Inspector, but please, everything is be absolutely true. (Lestrade raised her eyebrows, this sounded like those speeches her mother used to give.) You must promise though, to keep all of this completely secret. (Lestrade's eyebrows started disappearing into her hair.) Alright?"  
  
Looking down at them cautiously, Lestrade nodded silently.  
  
"Good. Now, as you know, my name is Holly Short. I am a captain in a service called LEP, or, Lower Elements Police. I think the title explains itself." Holly continued with her story up until the present time; discreetly omitting Artemis' believed role.  
  
"So I think by now you know who 'Beth' is. Sister, we need your help." Holly did not seem like the type to beg, but Lestrade could see desperation written all over her face. So, she acted accordingly.  
  
"Right, well, if you two'll just sit there for a moment, I'll call the insane asylum and have someone here too pick you up in a few minutes."  
  
Simultaneously, the two visitors gave an exasperated sigh. Artemis stood and faced the disbelieving Inspector, and, very evenly, said: "Inspector Lestrade, do you not think that it is more than coincidence that the events of 'Beth's' life exactly match those of yours? And was it not that Mr. Holmes, who you had revitalized, that always said there was no such thing as coincidence?"  
  
Rubbing her temples, Lestrade replied, "No, I don't think it's a coincidence at all. 'Beth' doesn't exist. You two are both crazy and belong in a mental institute. Fairies are fictional beings who where made up for kids stories. Now if you don't want me to report you, I suggest you leave, seeing as I have actual work to do." She turned to open the door, but spun around on her heel upon hearing the 'faery' shout.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lestrade countered.  
  
She barely came up past Lestrade's waist, but Holly still managed to portray a great sense of anger. "Won't you even give us a chance? We came all this way to find you and you won't even listen?"  
  
"Give me three good reasons why I should. Besides, even if we_are_sisters or something, and I'm not saying we are, what makes you think I_could_help? And, after all, the only reason you came to find me was because_you_needed something. If all that was true, you just went and dumped me in some God- forsaken place, because you wanted to save your own skin. Then, once a week, you turned on a computer to see whether or not I was still sitting there! It doesn't seem to me that you cared at all. Oh! But now you do! Now that you need something you care a great deal! Well excuse me, but I already have enough of that kind of people in my life and I certainly don't need more!"  
  
Holly was dumbfounded. She'd never thought of it that way. She'd always loved her sister very much, even though she'd never met her. Coming down at all hours of the day (as she woked during the night), everyday, to see whether or not she was okay, sending her presents on her birthday, under the name of 'Aunt Marge', she'd always hoped that she'd meet her one day. This had given her the excuse, and it had never entered her mind that Beth wouldn't welcome her with anything but joy.  
  
Lestrade was thoroughly furious. Hatred, spite and disorientation mixed together and made her hopeless. "Go away! Leave me alone! I HATE you! Don't you dare come near me again!" Angrily, Lestrade jerked open the door and flew away down the hall.  
  
'How dare they?! How dare they come in here and say things like that? Who do they think they are!? Faeries! Zed.' Lestrade rushed down hall after hall, knocking over several people in the process. She didn't bother with the subway, once out of the Yard building, she ran all the way to Baker St.  
  
When she finally got there, she barely had enough energy to open the outer door. After collapsing onto the stairs and catching her breath, Lestrade realized there where dry tear tracks going down her cheeks. Viciously, she rubbed them away and stood up. The flight up to 22b seemed terribly long and dark. Why was she here anyways? She couldn't tell Holmes about this! Her shoulders slumped, she knew why she was here. Holmes always solved all her problems. She was losing her independence, coming to him for everything. This was up to her...but there wasn't any harm to go up to visit, seeing as she was here anyways.  
  
'Liar, liar.' A voice in her head mocked her. Holmes would find out all about it, by the time this visit was over. If she had made that realization any other day, Lestrade would've gone straight back to the Yard. Unfortunately, she'd just had two strangers take her life, rip it to pieces and use it as confetti. Pride or not, she needed company, even if it_was_sarcastic-know-it-all company.  
  
She opened the door quietly, almost as if afraid of finding someone at home. "Hello Lestrade. I was expecting you." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can't say you were 'expecting me' I always come here."  
  
"Ah, but I was expecting you within the next five minutes. You see, we have most interesting guests, with most interesting DNA."  
  
"Whaa?" Lestrade came around to see who was sitting on the couch. "YOU! What are you two DOING here?! I told you to leave me ALONE! Now you come here! Do you know EVERYTHING about me? Aargh!!" Lestrade glared around the room and plunked into a chair.  
  
"Well," Artemis began infuriatingly calmly, "I suppose you could say that....seeing as we_do_know more about you than you do yourself. Or will admit to knowing."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, "Please excuse Artemis. He's one of those kids who have an annoying response to everything."  
  
Watson smiled, he liked these two newest strangers.  
  
"I noticed." Lestrade remarked dryly. "You said something about DNA, Holmes?"  
  
"Yes." Watson answered. "Miss Holly asked me too scan her DNA and we got most unusual results. It seems she is not human. I've never encountered such a thing before. It's very similar to human DNA though, I do believe you have at least one human ancestor Miss."  
  
Holly nodded slowly.  
  
"I don't suppose you're about to share though...." Holmes looked down at her pointedly.  
  
Holly flipped off her hood. "Yes, I'll share." And share she did, much to Lestrade's utmost disgust. 


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Proving my point.  
  
22B Baker St., New London  
  
"See? What a load of junk. You don't believ-oh you DO, don't you?!" Lestrade looked despairingly from Holmes to Watson.  
  
Watson looked flabbergasted and Holmes was trying (trying being the operative word) to look completely unsurprised.  
  
"I didn't say anything of the sort Inspector...though you must admit, the resemblance to your life is startling and with that test...." Holmes trailed off, trying sort out whether or not he DID believe them. Unfortunately, his train of thought was not going to be allowed to finish.  
  
"Oh, is that right Holmes? And just HOW would you know what my life was like before I was an Inspector?" Holmes opened his mouth, "No! Wait, I've changed my mind. I don't want to know."  
  
Holly stood up, interrupting the-soon-to-start argument. She had a point to prove and not much time to do it in. Her voice was layered with mesmer when she spoke. Turning to Holmes she spoke very clearly. "Your will is mine human." Holmes' eyes lost focus and he nodded obediently.  
  
"What are you DOING?!" Lestrade shrieked and raised a fist.  
  
"She's exhibiting one of the lowest forms of magic, the mesmer. It's like hypnosis. She's just trying to prove her point." Artemis slipped in between the two sisters, to prevent future physical damage.  
  
Holly looked away and Holmes snapped back to consciousness with a 'What?'.  
  
Artemis turned to Lestrade, "It doesn't hurt and he won't remember it at all."  
  
"Won't remember what?"  
  
"Never mind." Artemis sat back down, steepling his fingers. "Tell me Inspector, what exactly do we need to do to prove ourselves too you?"  
  
Lestrade looked from Holly to Artemis and back again. Their faces were set and she knew they were going to stay here for as long as it took. She felt a wave of pity for them, she knew what it was like to be laughed at and not believed. "Okay, okay, fine. If all this is true, how come I don't have any magic?"  
  
"You haven't performed the ritual. Every fairy must, once every couple years, go to an ancient oak growing beside a river bend at the full moon and take one of its acorns. Then they have to plant that acorn somewhere far away and they'll replenish their magical powers." Holly hadn't wanted to say all that in front of Holmes and Watson..."You two by the way," she nodded towards those just mentioned, "CANNOT tell anyone about any of this, no one at all....if you value your life."  
  
Holmes and Watson rolled their eyes.  
  
Resisting the urge to do the same, Lestrade buckled and asked: "So, where's the nearest ancient oak?"  
  
Holly smiled, they were finally getting somewhere. "It's a fifteen minute drive from the edge of New London. Come on."  
  
And so, with that, the occupants of 22b Baker St. filed out into Lestrade's hover car and proceeded on to the nearest 'ancient oak'.  
  
*******  
Lestrade brought the hover car to a screeching halt. Jumping out with practiced ease, she took in her surroundings with a dubious expression. A full moon shone down on the odd company; illuminating Holly as she struggled to get out of the car, a small, but swift river, not five feet away, and an ancient oak tree, stooping like a gnarled old man, nestled on the near side of a bend in the stream.  
  
"Interesting that it should be a full moon the very night you decide to bring us here." Holmes commented mildly.  
  
Holly, now completely out of the hover car, rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a full moon. We wouldn't come to find Beth at just any time of the month."  
  
Artemis nodded to himself, so that was why Holly had seemed so terribly rushed when she'd asked for help.  
  
"Anyway, now all you have to do is find an acorn. That shouldn't be so hard." The said fairy motioned briskly to the old tree, while looking expectantly at Lestrade.  
  
Asking herself one more time why she was doing this, the Inspector knelt by the oak, ruffling through the dead leaves at its base. At last her fingers closed on a cold, small nut. Triumphantly, she stood back up, displaying her prize for all to see. "Now what?"  
  
Sighing loudly, Holmes took her by the arm and led her back to the hover car. "How may time are we going to go over this? You find the acorn and you bury it-"  
  
"Somewhere else. I know, I know!"  
  
"Then WHY did you ask?" Holmes demanded of the door of the hover car, which had just been closed in his face. Rolling his eyes and muttering something about the incompetence of female Inspectors, he opened the opposite side of the car for the other three and himself.  
  
********  
Artemis closed his eyes and decided he was, without a doubt, going to be completely sick. At just that moment the car lurched to halt in a public park. Opening one eye cautiously he saw the Holly being lifted out by Watson. "Uugh." was his only comment.  
  
Holmes smiled. "I see I am not the only one who suffers from Lestrade's-driving-aphobia. Don't worry Mr. Fowl, we only had thirteen near death experiences there. You're lucky. Usually it's more around twenty."  
  
Repeating his former "Uugh." statement, Artemis gratefully accepted Watson's hand up.  
  
"Oh, please Holmes, my driving's not THAT bad." Lestrade sent him a look that could've crumbled New Scotland Yard's HQ, as she bent down to bury her acorn.  
  
Unfortunately, she never got the chance. Narrowly missing having gotten a hair cut via laser fire, Lestrade, and the rest of the group, beat a hasty retreat to behind an conveniently placed, eight-foot laurel hedge. 


	9. The Aptly Named Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Black outs.  
  
"What_are_they?!" Lestrade turned furiously on Holly, her eyes blazing.  
  
"How should I know? They look kinda like goblins but they're to tall..." Holly jerked her head back behind the hedge. "What do you think Artemis?...Artemis?!...ARTEMIS FOWL!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm alright, I-uhhhh car sick...um, no I have don't know what they are, call Foaly."  
  
As Holly did as she was told, Watson turned to Lestrade. "Shouldn't you bury the acorn now Inspector? Before the, um, things get any closer? I mean, magical powers would be slightly useful right about now don't you think?"  
  
"Oh! Right! Good point Watson." Fumbling slightly with her haste, Lestrade brought out the small acorn and drove it into the ground.  
  
All the sounds around her vanished for the briefest of seconds as power rushed up her fingers into her body. It felt like a million volts of electricity where running through her, giving her energy she'd never dreamed of. All the noise came back in a rush, loud and clearer than before. It was amazing; she could hear everything, feel everything and smell everything. However, the sudden enhancement of her senses was too big, and just as she was opening her eyes, she blacked out.  
  
Catching the now boneless Lestrade, Holmes listened, with mounting frustration, to what Holly was saying. She seemed very upset.  
  
"He won't respond! Foaly, he always answers my calls! No matter what! He knows I'd only call for something important! This could mean..Oh Tara! What if-" Her eyes grew wide, "What if-"  
  
"Excuse me please for interrupting, but maybe we should finish this speculation else where. Maybe a place where we aren't about to be blown up?" Holmes nodded in the direction of the burning laurel beside his head. "Come, Watson. I believe there is a manhole to the Underground at the edge of this park." Holmes walked off, carrying the still unconscious Inspector.  
  
Holly pulled out her Neutrino 3000 (brand new!) and covered their retreat.  
  
*******  
  
"Wiggins! Tennyson! Did you guys 'ear that?" Deidre stopped her hover board and looked curiously down one of the hundreds of dark alleys in the New London Underground.  
  
"No, didn't hear a thing. C'm ON Deidre! We're going to be late for the boxing match!" Wiggins didn't bother to stop running as he called over his shoulder, "It was probably a rat! Hurry u-oof!" Wiggins landed unceremoniously on his backside. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was goi- erk!"  
  
Deidre and Tennyson watched, wide-eyed, as a_monster_picked Wiggins up by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Beep wurrrr! Beep bleep!"  
  
"That's right Tennyson! Put 'im down you creep! Or, or...we'll set Inspector Lestrade on you!" Deidre glared bravely at the Thing.  
  
It laughed at her.  
  
"Don't laugh at me you freak of nature! I 'appen to know very important people! The Inspector is just one!" Deidre moved a little closer to Tennyson.  
  
"Beep bleep!"  
  
"Exactly! We'll get Sherlock 'Olmes after you as wel-what?" The Thing was looking at her curiously, like it recognised the names.  
  
"Lestrade? Holmes? You know them? You their friend? Good! Master will be happy!" With that, the beast-thing let out a shrill whistle. From out of the gloom, two more Things appeared. One knocked Tennyson out, then deftly picked up his hover chair.  
  
Deidre's eyes widened. "You don't put 'em down right now-" Deidre didn't get to finish her threat because her world abruptly went black. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Interlude: Horrid Girl.  
  
Why had his father done that? Why? Had he known how much pain it would cause his son so many years later? His real son at that, not some half breed idiot.  
  
But none of that mattered, he still felt the hurt. Again and again her voice ran through his head, you monster. Why was he doing this? Was it all worth it? Yes! Yes, of course it was.  
  
No, no it isn't, they're, SHE is family.  
  
Yes, but look what the rest of your family did to YOU.  
  
But why was that so bad?  
  
Because that made her his sister, well, almost.  
  
What would she do if she found out she was related to HIM? It would shock her, devastate her; after all, she hated him. He couldn't let his father's stupidity hurt her. No, no getting rid of her before she found out was the best way. It was for her own good. But it hurt him to do it. He loved her. And even if she didn't know, the first one had.  
  
But you've tried to kill her before, in fact you killed the first one. So why should you feel bad?  
  
Because it hurts! Now go away.  
  
Answering himself! Dear Lord, this was getting completely out of hand.  
  
A sudden headache struck him and he closed his eyes in misery. After all this was over, he'd go to a doctor.  
  
In the shadows a crippled, stick-like man, moaned softly to himself as he watched his master shake and groan with pain. "Poor Mazter. Look what you are doing, you stupeed, horrid, girl." 


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Eight: Lizzel  
  
Deep in the tunnels of the New London Underground, Holmes glared down at Holly, who was revitalizing a gash on her leg. "What exactly did that acorn do to Lestrade?"  
  
Holly wasn't listening however, and therefore didn't answer. It had just occurred to her that magma flares regularly disrupted communication between the surface and the Haven and she was mentally hitting herself panicking like that.  
  
"MISS SHORT what have you done to Lestrade?" An angry voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Beth! Ah-I-I don't know. That's never happened when I do the ritual. She's not dead though...right?" Holly's eyes widened involuntarily.  
  
"No, according to Watson she's alive, but her brain patterns aren't normal. What happened?" Holmes' tone was cold; Holly could tell he was furious.  
  
"Er." Holly wracked her brain for a probable solution.  
  
"Oh my, Holmes! She's waking up!" Interrupted Watson as he helped Lestrade into a sitting position. "What happened Lestrade? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I, yeah, yeah I'm okay.. No! I'm great! I've never felt so ALIVE!" Lestrade leapt happily to her feet and started laughing, completely ignoring her companions bewildered expressions. (Oh, if this was an anime!)  
  
"That never happens when I perform the ritual either." *******  
  
A cripple walked sadly down the streets of New London, his face hidden under the grimy hood of a shabby cloak. If anyone had been able to see his face, they would've have recoiled in horror. It was distorted and disproportioned, with greasy blonde hair, starting to grow from just above his ears, occasionally blowing in front of his huge, abnormal yellow eyes. It seemed impossible that this face could be looked upon with anything but disgust. And yet, once, there had been a person who had looked on that face with adoration. So long ago now, but still as clear as ever. They had taken her away from him. Stolen his precious child. How he missed her, poor innocent little Lizzel. He would do anything to see her again, to see what she had grown to be...but he knew it would never happen. Pulling the cloak tighter around his frail body, the man limped off into the descending gloom.  
  
*******  
  
Wiggins awoke with a groan. His head felt like it was being beaten continuously with a large hammer. Opening his eyes blearily, all he could make out were dark shapes with fuzzy edges, melting into the black around them. He opened his mouth to groan, but thought better of it. He settled instead, for remembering how he'd gotten here and what he was doing here. It only took a few minutes.  
  
This was where he made his first, and last, tactical error. Once he understood his situation, he, for some unknown reason, said: "Ah." Unfortunately, saying 'Ah.' hurt. So, to make up for this, he said: "Ow."  
  
The dark shapes with fuzzy edges came into relative focus and Wiggins realised there was half a dozen of those monsters from the tunnel glaring at him. At least this is what Wiggins thought they were doing. It was rather hard to tell, being surrounded by pitch-blackness and all.  
  
"You're awake. Good." For some reason, that will never be explained and most likely never understood, Wiggins suddenly realised the beast- things' voices were very reptilian.  
  
"Erm." Wiggins lost his sudden brilliant comeback at the sight of the thing licking its own eyeballs with a long forked tongue.  
  
There was a rustle of cloth as the Thing crouched down in front of him, offering him a bottle. "Drink."  
  
Deciding that he really didn't have much choice in the matter, Wiggins drank. The contents of the bottle set his mouth on fire. And, like fire, the burning sensation spread throughout his body. Inexplicably, Wiggins found himself wanting more and was slightly annoyed when he found there was nothing left in the bottle. He didn't have much time to dwell on this particular thought because he suddenly began to see bright swirling lights. The lights were terribly beautiful and Wiggins decided that it would be very enjoyable, and in fact very sensible, to follow these lights wherever they were going. For they were certainly going somewhere.  
  
The monster followed silently behind Wiggins as he stumbled drunkenly out of the room and down the corridor. The Master had been right. This_was_easy. 


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Hyperactivity and Unconsciousness  
  
"Captain Short what exactly is going on?"  
  
"Well, our magic is healing. It leaves people happy and energetic. This her first time being full to the tips of her not-so-pointy ears with magic and I guess she just got a.little.. extra energy."  
  
Holmes decided not to say anything about the understatement Holly had just made.  
  
The woman in question had just then turned a corner, which, as it turns out, was not one of her best moves. Standing there in front of her was a rather large monster.  
  
Lestrade decided that now was as a good a time as ever to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. She did exactly this, only too find what the others had also just recently found. There were several more rather large monsters blocking their way.  
  
"Err." Was Lestrade's only comment on the matter. Which was fine seeing as she really didn't have time to say much else. She'd found, through personal experience, that it was not terribly useful to theorize on the sudden appearance of monsters while they were attempting to wipe you and your travelling companions out of existence.  
  
*******  
  
Moriarty smiled to himself. He wasn't smiling because he was particularly happy, but because he found that if he didn't move his mouth for a long stretch of time, it had a tendency to hurt slightly when he did. His smile was, however, completely wasted on the person in front of him. Deidre, like Wiggins and Tennyson, was unconscious and chained to a very battered piece of metal fence, which was, luckily enough, occupying the edge of a rock ledge. Below this was a rather deep and scary-looking ravine, which stretched down far below the lowest tunnel of the Underground. To sum it up, the Irregulars could, at any given moment, be sent tumbling down into a not-to-pleasant-looking crevice and mostly likely have their lives ended rather painfully.  
  
Moriarty was rather pleased with this because threatening to tip the Irregulars over into said ravine and most likely ending their lives was exactly what he intended to do.  
  
There was only so much information you could suck out of drugged kids. Even when using fairy truth potion. Now there was only one use left for these children and that was as bartering items.  
  
*******  
  
Holly muttered untypable things not quite under her breath as she was carried through the Underground, slung over a beasty's shoulder. She continued doing this until the goblin whacked her upside the head. After that she opted for silent theorizing.  
  
These creatures definitely had some goblin blood in them. What other species had that sickly mottled green skin and a disturbing tendency to lick their own eyeballs? (Ewww.) Maybe they'd been given human DNA? That would explain their size. Unconsciously wrinkling her nose, Holly drifted from beastie genealogy back to cursing her current situation.  
  
The beasty responded in the same way as before. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Happiness  
  
Waking up to see Moriarty's face looming above you was the stuff of nightmares. Lestrade tried to spit out a biting remark but found her mouth was gagged.  
  
"Mmph umble mmphft!" She'd also been shackled to a chair.  
  
Moriarty smiled at her, looking like a child on Christmas morning. "Don't worry Beth. I'll make every thing right. Very soon. I promise." He turned away and faded into the gloom.  
  
"Muat?" (What?)  
  
*******  
  
Artemis blinked as a faint light burnt his pupils. After what seemed to be eternity, the man, whom he presumed was Professor Moriarty, had unchained them and taken them out of the little black room. Now he led them, with an entourage of Goblins, down a rough tunnel.  
  
The light was coming from a naked bulb that swung listlessly from the ceiling of the cavern they had just entered.  
  
In front of the group, three children were tied to a fence teetering on the lip a chasm. Artemis looked back to Moriarty. The Professor had taken out a laser and was toying with it happily as he talked rather excitedly to Lestrade. Artemis' eyes widened in horror and he looked towards Holly. She'd gone terribly pale.  
  
*******  
  
Everything was going completely according to plan. Beth did, however, look quite frightened, which shot misgivings into his mind. But, he reasoned, that was only because he hadn't explained everything to her yet. Once she understood, everything would be okay. She'd be happy then. Forever.  
  
*******  
  
Fenwick stood petrified in the shadows behind Moriarty. That face. It was her. Of all the people, it had to be her. Fate was a horrible person.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat. His realisation wouldn't have been so bad if only Master would put away that laser. If only... but Fenwick was fully aware his Master would do no such thing. He'd heard him piece together his plan. He'd encouraged him to go through with it. Not that he'd needed urging, his mind being as far gone as it was. And, right up until three seconds ago, Fenwick had wholeheartedly agreed with this new plan of the Master's. But not now. Oh no, not now.  
  
Dropping silently to his knees, Fenwick started to pray. Something he'd never done before in his life. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Sister  
  
He did it. The zedhead got us all here and's waving a laser in my face. He finally gets to kill us and take over the world. God.  
  
Lestrade looked at her companions out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Well guys, it's been fun.  
  
I thought the good guys were always supposed to win in the end. Zed.  
  
"My dear Beth, you must understand that this is all for your own good. I can't tell you any more because you have to die happy. You believe me don't you Beth?" Moriarty was waving the laser more energetically now. "You understand?"  
  
I always knew this guy was crazy.  
  
"What?" Lestrade said exactly what was on her mind.  
  
"It's for your own good, I don't want you to be hurt. Beth, you have to understand."  
  
"My own good?" Lestrade repeated blankly. "You're killing me because you don't want me to be hurt? Oh yes, I understand perfectly you little zedhead."  
  
Something flickered up in the back of Moriarty's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yeah, we're all sorry jerk. Obviously not sorry enough though.  
  
Shaking his head sadly, Moriarty rounded on Holmes, "You must stay out of the way or your little friends here will be, let us say, put to sleep." He waved the gun towards Fenwick and the Irregulars.  
  
"James, for heaven's sake. There is nothing I can do. If you hadn't noticed I've had my hands and feet bound. Which, by the way, made walking down that tunnel very uncomfortable."  
  
Moriarty waved the laser some more. "Well it's your own fault. You're in the way."  
  
"I'm flattered. But, while on the subject of me, why on Earth are you killing her? Not to seem arrogant, but I thought it was me you wanted to get rid of?"  
  
"That comes later."  
  
I'm going to scream soon. Lestrade flexed her fingers.  
  
Moriarty turned back to her, holding the laser to her head.  
  
Though I might not have time.  
  
"Hey, yeah, one thing before I'm murdered for my own good health, I'd just like to say that my spare car keys are in the left hand drawer of my Yard desk. And Holmes. Holmes, if you scratch that car, God help you."  
  
"Of course Inspector." Holmes looked like he was going to say more but Moriarty flipped the safety catch. But even now, in his moment of glory, he didn't seem at all happy.  
  
"No." Holly's voice came out raspy and quiet, but seemed thunderous in  
the ensuing silence. "No. Please, no."  
  
Moriarty didn't bother to look at Holly when he asked "Why?"  
  
"She's my sister!"  
  
"You're s-" Moriarty's eyes widened, but didn't look away from Lestrade. "What's your name?"  
  
"Holly."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry sister, for that is, after all Holly, what you are, but it's the only way to keep her happy."  
  
Sis-?  
  
Moriarty pulled the trigger. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: We're all sorry for something  
  
During this conversation Fenwick had steadily crept up behind Moriarty, unnoticed by anyone other than himself. He knew he hadn't done anything worthwhile in his life except take care of little Lizzel. So now, he had to finish what he started. Right before Moriarty pulled the trigger, He pushed the unsuspecting Inspector out of the way  
  
The laser bullet went straight through his back, but didn't come out the other side. Just his luck, he didn't even get to die quickly. Mais, c'est la vie.  
  
Using Fenwick as a distraction, Holly slammed her fists into Moriarty's head. He, in turn, whirled on her, accidentally firing the laser at the ceiling, bursting the light.  
  
*****  
  
Fenwick was mumbling something. Lestrade leaned closer, trying to hear him over the cacophony. The light went out.  
  
"Zed."  
  
"Liz-"  
  
Once more straining her ears, Lestrade made out Fenwick's words at last.  
  
"Made a mezz of it all, I am sorry. Au revoir Lizzel. Please don't be. ah, fache."  
  
She choked. Lizzel. No one had called her that since...since she'd been taken away from. Papa... and the realization hit her like a fist in the stomach.  
  
When had he realised it was her? Obviously only recently. Papa would never have done the things Fenwick had done to her, not if he'd known who she was.... Why hadn't she seen it before? She answered herself. Because she hadn't wanted too see it.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, as if, if she pressed hard enough, when she opened them this would all be gone. It wasn't.  
  
"You didn't mess it up Papa. I'm not angry. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." It was so much easier to forgive people you love. "Good bye Papa." She held one of his hands in both of hers and leaned her forehead on it. Once again she closed her eyes. Maybe this time it would all be gone. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Method to his madness  
  
Artemis had managed to extricate a flashlight (from one of his jacket' many pockets) with his hands tied. He was relatively sure he'd pulled a muscle. Making a mental not to visit the chiropractor if and when he got home, Artemis switched on the flashlight.  
  
The Inspector was kneeling, beside that horridly disfigured little man who'd saved her life, with her eyes closed. Holmes and Holly had knocked Moriarty unconscious, mostly due to Holly's night vision. Holmes' little children were still bound to that railing. The girl looked like she was waking up.  
  
"Not meaning to interrupt or anything, but if isn't_too_much_trouble_perhaps one of you two might possible consider_untying_me?" Artemis asked sarcastically as Holmes use his undone bonds to tie up the Professor.  
  
"Artemis, you always mean to interrupt or something." Nonetheless, Holly did as he asked.  
  
As Artemis attempted to regain circulation in his wrists, Lestrade opened her eyes again and, after processing the situation, came over to join them. "We gotta find Watson." She monotoned.  
  
"So I was about to mention." Holmes replied, looking purposefully from her to Fenwick.  
  
Lestrade shook her head. "None of your business."  
  
"Which means he'll find out anyways." piped up Deidre, now fully awake.  
  
"Shush up kid, or we won't untie you."  
  
"Back to Watson."  
  
Holly started melting the Irregular's chains. Lasers were so useful. "Someone and either Beth or I have to go get him."  
  
"Why?" Deidre asked shaking off the ruined metal.  
  
"In case they run into some Goblins and need a scrape fixed in a hurry.  
  
"Huh?" Deidre brushed off the remnants of her chains  
  
The others understood however and the explanations ended there.  
  
"First call Foaly and see if he can get us some backup. I'd feel at least minimally safer if I had dear old Captain Trouble's Cub Scout squad covering my back."  
  
"Watch your mouth Fowl." Holly responded. "Besides, we can't. Even if the magma flares are down, no one below ground can know about all this." She waved her arms around to emphasize her point.  
  
"Yes we can. We'll just say you got a lead and found all this. Holmes and the others'll leave and no one will know. With Foaly backing us up, no one will ask." Artemis responded.  
  
Holly bit her lip and opened her mouth to retort. She closed it again however and sent Foaly a message. "So now what? It'll take a while for anyone to get here." Her expressioned tightened and she shifted her weight uneasily. She hadn't wanted to bring LEP into this.  
  
"Well, since everyone here knows how to turn on a basic level law enforcement droid, looks like rock paper scissors time."  
  
"What?" chorused the Artemis' companions. This was quite unArtemis-like behaviour.  
  
"To decide who goes to find Watson and who stays with the. kids."  
  
"I resent that!" Deidre gave Artemis the evil eye, arms akimbo.  
  
No one seemed to care though and, despite grumbling from Holmes, the four adults rock paper scissored their way to deciding that Holmes and Holly went with the laser and Artemis and Lestrade stayed with the flashlight.  
  
*****  
  
Once Holmes and Holly's footsteps' had faded away, Lestrade settled down and closed her eyes to digest the recent events. Artemis, bless him, didn't try to talk to her. Unfortunately Deidre didn't take the hint.  
  
"So Inspector, what exactly's goin' on 'ere?"  
  
Lestrade sighed mentally. "Different things."  
  
"Well there's a surprise! What_sort_of things?"  
  
"Things that don't concern you." Artemis answered.  
  
"Really! Well! Just who do you think you are? Mister-"  
  
Lestrade blocked out the sound of her voice and went back to sorting out her thoughts. She honestly tried to make it all make sense. Unfortunately her train of thought was becoming somewhat disturbing. She opted for listening to Artemis and Deidre argue.  
  
"So what do you think?" Artemis had finally gotten Deidre off his back.  
  
"Huh?" Lestrade looked up, confused.  
  
"Why do you think he did...all this?"  
  
"All WHAT EXACTLY?! Mr. 'Olmes would tell me! ...Maybe..."  
  
Lestrade bit her bottom lip and glanced up at Artemis. "Because he's crazy."  
  
"But how so?"  
  
"Just plain crazy! He made this whole thing up to kill off Holmes and I! He obviously found out about the faery civilization ("FAERIES?!") and hooked up with the goblins. He's been trying to take over the world for quite a while. He found an army in the goblins. All he had to do was get rid of Holmes."  
  
"But his main goal here seemed to kill you...for your own good."  
  
"WHAT?!" Deidre didn't like being left in the dark.  
  
"He's crazy." Lestrade repeated lamely.  
  
"I'm not denying that. But are you sure there isn't a, pardon the  
expression, method to his madness, or do you just not want to admit to  
certain things?"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Shut up Deidre. Well Fowl, if you're so terribly smart, why don't you tell me what you think is going on?" Lestrade flashed Artemis a glare before raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. As I see it, Moriarty's father is also yours and Holly's. Moriarty found out about this, and the fairy civilisation, either recently or in his first life. He then developed some sort of affection for you and went on to realise that if you ever found out you were related to him, you wouldn't be happy.  
  
So, he organises the goblins and has them attack the Haven, the fairy capital, and dispose of any evidence of your siblings or other family. Just in case you knew about the fairies.  
  
This is all intsead_instead_of having them kidnap world leaders or something more useful to the whole world-domination scheme. Now, somewhere along the line he went crazy, I'll admit that man is definitely not sane. Even for an evil criminal mastermind. And I should know. So, in his insanity, he decided that the only way to keep you from getting hurt was to kill you. And so he arranged this." Artemis said all this in one breath.  
  
Lestrade blinked. She supposed now would be a good time to come up with a brilliant counter theory, but, unfortunately, none came to mind. Zed.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. 'Ow could Moriarty be related to the Inspector? I mean, she's annoying but she's not absolutely revolting!" Deidre had on a horrified face. "And the 'ole bit about 'im like, liking her, well that's just gross." She made a loud gagging sound to express just how gross she found the situation.  
  
Artemis ignored her. "Well?"  
  
Lestrade blinked again. "Look, Artemis, where do you get off? How could you possibly say tha? Never mind think it? It..it."  
  
"Makes sense?"  
  
"Is ridiculous?" Artemis and Deidre finished her sentence for her with two different opinions.  
  
"Yes! No! . zed?"  
  
"So you agree?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well.I s-suppose, but it's absolutely ridiculous and it's just so..so.."  
  
"Strange?"  
  
"Ridiculous?"  
  
"Stop finishing my sentences! I suppose it's possible. But we could be wrong and there's actually perfectly rational explanation for this, right?"  
  
Deidre nodded in agreement but Artemis just raised his other eyebrow. 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter fifteen: Expected  
  
Guided by Holly's night vision, the Holmes and the faery clambered down the maze of tunnels. They made good time as Holly had given up sprinting after Holmes and now piggy-backed instead. Left, right, left, left, watch out, wall. Holly murmured directions as quietly as possible so as not to attract attentions from any possible passing goblins.  
  
Their original prison came up, seemingly to Holmes, out of nowhere. Depositing Holly, he tried the knob. The door opened without a sound. His brows drawing together in suspicion, Holmes stepped aside with a slight bow, letting Holly in first. After curtsying, Holly slipped through, her eyes flitting around in search of life. Satisfied that the room was empty, she motioned to Holmes, who stepped in, closing the door behind them. Taking hold of his sleeve, Holly guided him over to Watson. The compudroid sat in a heap in the far corner, his usually immaculate coat filthy.  
  
"Shouldn't there be guards?" Holmes hissed as Holly fumbled with the font panel.  
  
"Not unless Moriarty insisted. Goblins are DUMB." With a final wrench, Holly opened the compartment. "Now." biting her bottom lip, Holly fiddled with the wires.  
  
"The blue wire to the gold socket, the red to the silver."  
  
Holly snorted, "I_know_." snapping in the wires.  
  
There was a buzz and Watson's eyes snapped open, his voice metallically sliding in and out of his usual voice. As his vocals set he nodded to Holly and Holmes. "Hello!" He managed at last. "Were are we Holmes?"  
  
Nodding resignedly, Holmes brought Watson up to date.  
  
"Oh my! Well, we must go back to the others and get out of here before Miss Short's people get here, hadn't we?" Watson stood up and brushed himself off. "Dear Lord poor Lestrade though. what are we going to do about all this?"  
  
Holmes nodded quietly and followed Watson out of the room, Holly trailing silently along behind them.  
  
*******  
  
A week later Beth Lestrade brushed dirt off the knees of her black pants as she stood up from the grave. Behind her Holmes and Watson stood silently. The gravestone was plain and the bouquet of crocuses at its base was simple. But it was more then, in life, Martin Fenwick had ever expected.  
  
******* 


	18. And Now for Something Completely Differe...

Epilogue One  
  
Holly relaxed into her shuttle seat. LEP had come as asked, starting the long process of rounding up the now leaderless goblins. She'd told her tall tale as Artemis caught a plane to Ireland. Foaly had backed her story up without missing a beat.  
  
Beth and her group had taken care of Moriarty and that poor little old man. Holly sighed. Her poor, poor little sister. LEPrecon's first female officer shut her eyes quickly as an unfamiliar tingling sensation started in the backs of her eyes. She fingered the scrap of paper with a New London district phone number scribbled on it. At least they could keep in touch. 


	19. Epilogue Two

Epilogue Two  
  
Journal entry of B. Lestrade, Nov. 24th, 2105.  
  
Moriarty was admitted to Midgard last week. Can't remember the diagnosis. Sever mental dementia or something long and in Latin.  
  
According to the doctors he has continuous nightmares. About his sister, Elizabeth, and a riding accident. Supposedly he had another sister named Elizabeth. One that looked like. guess who? Watson looked all this up on the web. She fell off her horse, according to a newspaper clipping. At the age of fourteen. He was there when it happened. According to the doctors he blames himself. he's always screaming he's sorry.  
  
I'm sorry too.  
  
God, everybody's sorry for something. Him for killing her, Holly for leaving me, me for not caring. and_zed_ it's not getting me_anywhere_, but I can't let it go. I'm even sorry for_being_sorry.  
  
-sigh- Supposedly he's not going recover. or at least, it's highly unlikely.  
  
It's strange, now that he's gone, and New London is safe, it just doesn't feel right. I mean I always knew either we'd catch him or he'd catch us one day and that it would be very different, probably boring. but it's just so strange. I certainly would never have though it'd end like this. Moriarty was just about the only thing dependable in my life, sometime today, we'd be running around trying to catch him. Not any more. I could almost say I miss it. Almost. Don't know what you got till it's gone I guess. even if it is numerous near death experiences.  
  
Remind me to go down to Midgard on Sundays. Maybe one day him and I'll be able to have a proper conversation. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell me what happened. Or, maybe, I'm grasping at straws, wanting the family I will never have. with a psychotic criminal mastermind.  
  
God do I have a screwed up life. If that is what I want. Him as a brother and his lackey for my father.  
  
I suppose I should talk about Fen- about Papa, let out all the grief and whatnot. I mean, I could go on about how he changed and how I was so unhappy after they took me from him. but I don't think I need too. I think it's good that he's dead. He didn't seem to be enjoying life very much.  
  
At any rate, I wouldn't want to have to crypnotize him and have him forget. And I couldn't keep chasing after him pretending that one day I was going to actually catch him. That probably sounds really selfish. Which, admittedly it is. but. would either of us have enjoyed it?  
  
Mind you, if he hadn't died then I would of. sometimes I wonder if that wouldn't have been better for everyone. It really is worse for those left behind.  
  
I just wish I could help him, Moriarty. Help him understand it wasn't his fault. but I can't. I- I. if I did, and he became sane and confirmed that this was all true. and I was really his sister. I don't know if I want to know for sure. I don't know if I want it to be real.  
  
I don't want to be his sister, I hate him!  
  
-silence-  
  
But I don't hate him. And I can't make up my mind and what if I'm crazy like he is? What if-. what if?  
  
Oh zed, I need help. but there is no one.  
  
No, yes there is.  
  
I think I'm going to go on vacation to Ireland.  
  
-silence-  
  
At least, in the end, I still have Holly.  
  
End recording. 


	20. Epilogue Three

Epilogue Three  
  
Dear Artemis,  
  
I thought you might want to know this one last thing about Holly's family tree. Unknown to Holly, her mother had another child with the human Dr. J. Moriarty I. This child was a boy. Like Beth he took after his father, pale, tall, etc.  
  
The boy, named Tom, was frozen and left in Ireland, also under surveillance. Only there wasn't a problem watching him like there was with Beth. So, I know exactly what happened to him. He was found by rather well known Irish Crime Lord who went by the name of Artemis Fowl. Does this name ring any bells?  
  
Mr. Fowl was just recently married and he and Angeline, his wife, had only just found out she was infertile. So, wanting an heir, he unknowingly adopted this faery child. No one questioned this as Fowl had no living relatives and the child's basic features were close to those of the Fowl family. Due to the Moriarty blood in him, he also fit in with the Fowl family's history of unusually high IQ. Unfortunately. The child was named after his adopted father-  
  
The cursor blinked perpetually in the corner of Foaly's eye as he reread the e-mail. Shaking his head decisively he pressed select all and then delete. Why dredge up ancient history. again? 


End file.
